


Be My Mate

by sakemori



Series: InuYasha: SesshomaruxRin One-Shots [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Mates, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-InuYasha, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru comes back for Rin, but not in the way most would think. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Mate

Rin sighed as she looked up into the setting sun. She stood at the edge of the field close to the woods with a dimmed hopeful expression on her face. Where was he? Did he decide not to visit after all?

"Rin-chan! Ye have a visitor at the hut!" Kaede called from behind her, and Rin turned around with a smile. Sesshomaru-sama came after all!

"Alright! I'm coming, Kaede-sama!" Rin ran as fast as she could as Kaede hid a sly smile. She knew why Sesshomaru came to the hut to talk to her, and it just may surprise the recently turned sixteen year old.

Her ebony hair whipped around her face, her chocolate eyes filled with joy, as she neared the hut she shared with the old miko. She stopped just outside of it to catch her breath and dust off one of the kimonos he gave her as a present. It was beautiful. The outer part was light orange, the color of the setting sun, with the designs of white lillies as the main design. Her obi was red, a dark red to contrast with the kimono just a little bit, and her sleeves barely reached her elbow. The inner kimono was a light pink to give off the impression of the setting sun. Rin smoothed it out a little bit and stood up tall as she pushed open the flap and walked in.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like to be kept waiting, Rin," the cold Taiyoukai stated, and the teen nodded. She looked him first over to make sure he was not harmed before taking a seat next to him and smiling.

"Sesshomaru-sama! It is so good to see you again!" she said brightly and gave a little bow while still seated. Sesshomaru raised one delicate brow in question before settling it back in it's place.

"Do you know why this Sesshomaru wanted to speak with you, Rin?" he had asked in a cold emotionless voice, and she tilted her head in confusion.

"No, my Lord," she replied and straightened her head.

"This Sesshomaru would like to discuss you coming back to the palace." Rin eyes widened. She could go home? With her beloved Sesshomaru-sama?

"I would love to come back! Should I pack now?" she asked standing up and looking down at the Taiyoukai that had taken care of her since she was eight.

"There is one condition you need to make before coming with this Sesshomaru," he said and she sat down. What? What will she need to do?

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked, and he stared her in the eyes.

"Become my mate," he said using first person. Her eyes widened before watering, and she threw herself at him. Kaede had given her this talk not even three days ago.

"Of course! I will gladly be your mate!" she cried out happily, and his arms wrapped around her waist. His nose went into her hair, and he sniffed. Oh, how her scent filled him with joy.

"Pack now," he ordered. "We leave just after dark." Rin nodded and got her things together in less than a minute.

Rin smiled with happiness. Her dream came true. She was now Sesshomaru-sama of the Western Land's mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything that needs fixing?


End file.
